


Shane "Big Ol Puppy" Madej

by Kingalexdreaming



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, House Cleaning, Lonely Shane, M/M, One Shot, Werewolves, someone pet him, werewolf!Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingalexdreaming/pseuds/Kingalexdreaming
Summary: Ryan has to finish cleaning the house. Shane gets lonely, so he decides to sabotage him.A.k.a. a small werewolf!Shane au no one asked for.





	Shane "Big Ol Puppy" Madej

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing them sooooo.... It's probably not that good. 
> 
> Oh well! 
> 
> I wrote this to procrastinate on my other works I'm sO SORRY!!!!

Ryan heard a low whine and something solid gently bumped into the back of his legs, causing him to stumble a bit forward and almost drop the glass he was washing.

"Shane!" He complained, placing the glass in the sink and turning around. Behind him sat a large brown wolf who let out another sad whine, looking up at him with large puppy eyes. Well, the wolf equivalent of puppy eyes anyway. "Hey! You know I have to do chores first!" Ryan said, giving him a quick head pat before turning to the task back at hand.

~

Ryan worked quickly, making their bed and tidying their bedroom. Grabbing a trash can, he stared clearing the small amount of trash off the dresser and soon it was spotless. He switched the trash for a laundry basket and started collecting their dirty clothing.

Turning around, Ryan jumped a bit, seeing Shane in the room. He was on the bed, rolling around and knocking the blanket and pillows to the floor. 

"Hey! Do you want me to banish you to the couch, big guy? I won't turn the tv on for you, I swear!"

Shane left, giving him what Ryan thinks is an eye roll but he isn't entirely too sure.

~

Shane struck again in the laundry room. He had just paused for a second to answer a text on his phone and he found all the laundry pulled back out onto the floor. Shane sat beside the water machine, a pleased look on his face.

Ryan wasn't having it.

"Shane! Okay, you know what? Go to the couch and stay there!" he snapped and the wolf immediately obliged, tail between his legs.

Ryan hated talking to Shane as if he was an animal but if Shane was going to act like one, then that was how he had to be.

~

Ryan, finally finished with all he had to do, made his way to the living room and was greeted with a sad sight in the form of Shane laying alone on the couch. He sighed and plopped himself down on the opposite side and, after making quiet eye contact with the other, opened his arms wide. He was immediately meet with a face full of fur and a happy bark.

Ryan softly wheezed and started to card his fingers through the soft brown fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me kudos/comments if ya liked. It feeds me.
> 
> Also come bug me on tumblr and twitter (both are @kingalexdreaming)! I'm lonely (especially since I have no followers on twitter).


End file.
